


To Stand Out

by Nejilover022



Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day Five, M/M, That scene in Goofy Movie where Max dances to get Roxanne to notice him, dance like no one is watching, it was fun to write i hope it'll be as fun to read, narutorarepairweek2020, that but it's nejilee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Lee really wants Neji to notice him. What's an invisible guy like him ought to do then? The answer seemed obvious when he first thought of it: Dance!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: NarutoRarePair2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	To Stand Out

“Are you sure about it?”

“Yes Tenten, I have to do this”, Lee replies.

“You say that and yet there’s many easier ways to ask out people.”

“It’s my only chance to impress him. To Neji, I’m a total nobody.”

Lee remembers how Neji had walked by him this morning, ignoring his greeting, how nauseated he felt realising how invisible he was. Yet earlier, Neji had rushed to help him up after he fell from the stairs. This guy really has him running hot and cold.

“After today, things will be different.”

“I hope so for you. Come on, Shino must be waiting for us.”

They head to the backstage of the auditorium where someone is setting up the numerous equipment required for their plan.

“Wow, look at all this stuff!” Lee says now convinced their plan can only go smoothly.

“Hey, guys”, Shino greets them, “pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah! Here’s your payment”, Lee hands him a jar of homemade rhubarb and strawberry jam that he snatches. He mutters something about happy bugs, then turns to them.

“Let’s do this!”

As the small team gets to work, the auditorium is filled by students for the last meeting of the year. Ino, the student council president, starts the assembly with a cheerful recap of the year and ends her speech reminding students of her big party that would take place in the middle of summer under thunderous applaud. Then, the Principal takes her place on the stage and a deadly silence settles. The students slowly drift to sleep, bored out of their mind as the Principal drags on his speech about spending the summer responsibly. 

“I’m sure none of you want to waste away your summer sleeping in, visiting friends, and eating mountains of junk food…”

“Omg, does he ever shut up”, whispers Shino emerging from a massive pile of cable.

“He will in a bit”, says Tenten. “You ready, Lee?”

Lee isn’t listening; his attention is caught by the sight of a popular football player casually leaning against Neji. God, Lee could practically hear him ask Neji out to the party. Now or never!

“Let’s go!”

Tenten readies the camera, “I hope this works.”

“How about science slumber parties!” proposes the Principal excitedly. Suddenly, the light switch off, a rhythmic beat starts as a massive curtain rises. “What the f…”

Sadly, he’s interrupted by Tenten, gleefully pulling a lever to send him away. Lee adjusts his sunglasses and takes place in front of the camera.

It’s amazing what the little animations add to Lee’s dance. Sure, he doesn’t need to sing, but he likes to do it anyway as it adds to the realism. He’s so enthralled by Powerline’s song he notices too late that his feet are tangled in the cable and Tenten watches powerless as his friend trips and emerges on other side of the curtain. The crowd goes wild, not suspecting this is definitely not part of the plan. Lee stands frozen, feeling vulnerable in front of the whole school, but as he looks at Neji, he finds his courage. Dance like no one is watching they say. However, Lee finds that he dances better when _one_ person is. His body connects with the music on a new way knowing _his_ eyes are on him.

“Here, Shino.” Tenten hands him a rope then grabs a fire extinguisher, “time for a little smoke.”

What a sight it is to see the mysterious performer emerge from a cloud of smoke, soaring into the air. What a way to end the school year; with their own Powerline concert! Unfortunately, it all came down crashing when the Principal grabbed Lee by the arm and dragged him towards his office. Not before taking Lee’s glasses off that is. The crowd fell silent at the revelation.

When Lee arrived at the waiting room area, Tenten and Shino were already seated. He addressed them a little smile, they’re in this together after all. First, it was Shino’s turn. When he comes out, he looks traumatized. “Smash like a bug”, Lee hears him mutter. If he didn’t know any better, Lee would think Shino didn’t care about the Principal’s threats as much as his choice of words…

Then it was Tenten’s turn to be scolded, she greeted the Principal like an old friend. Lee knew she got into some trouble, but he didn’t know the whole extend; he’s impressed. He himself wasn’t well acquainted with trouble; this was his first time here. As Tenten’s partner in crime, he had to be strong! Still, he wonders if his plan was worth all that trouble…

“Hey.”

That voice! Lee turns and yep: he’s right, he’s excited, and he has no idea what to say.

“Neji…Hey.”

“I…I liked your dance!”

“Yeah…Yeah? It’s Powerline! With his moves, anyone can be great!”

“Maybe, but I knew it was you.”

“What! How?”

“The wig was a nice attempt to hide your hair, but even Powerline’s huge glasses can’t hide your eyebrows. Not that they should!...be hidden…”

Lee smiles giddily at Neji’s weird compliment.

“I was thinking of trying some of Powerline’s new moves at Ino’s party.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…and maybe also…asking you…but-I-get-it-if-you-don’t-want…”

“I’d love to go with you, yes”, Neji says smiling hoping he had understood correctly.

“Cool.”

“Great.”

“Awsome.”

“Can’t wait.”

They’re in a loop. Luckily for them, Ino had enough mercy to drag Neji away. They’ll have plenty of time to be awkward around each other this summer, preferably when she doesn’t have to stand there and suffer.

Yes… he said…Neji said YES!

This calls for Mambo!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who couldn’t finish her story for the Arranged Marriage prompts so she drank to get it done but it had the opposite effect and watched Goofy Movie and wrote this instead? Me. Goodningth now.
> 
> You know the movie so I not gonna provide too much background
> 
> If you haven’t watch it, go watch ProZD’s vine about it then find the movie and watch it <3


End file.
